And the future will decide
by Fetusiakjusaoita
Summary: Ash goes on a journey in Kalos, he meets his new friends and meets May again... Advanceshipping
1. Journey in Kalos!

Note: The action is happening right when Ash cames to Kalos. So he is still 10 years old etc.  
Btw the title comes from lyrics in first Advanced series opening.

Narrator: Ash is going to Kalos to search for new pokemon, unfortunately nor of his friends come with him so he needs to find new friends to travel through beautiful terrains and places in Kalos!

*Ash looks through the window in the plane*

"Woah! Kalos looks really cool! I wonder how much new pokemon I see there." Ash said excited.

"Pika!" said Pikachu also excited.

"That's a shame Brock didn't come, as well as Dawn eh." said Ash a bit more sad this time.

"Pika, pikachu..." said Pikachu remembering all of their moments in Sinnoh.

"Wait!" said Ash really surprised

"I forgot about someone!" he said

"Pika chu?" " _About who?"_

"Uh, nevermind, that person will never see me again probably..." said Ash sadly

*plane is landing in the airport*

*Ash gets out and he breaths heavily*

"Great to land finally! I love this place!" said raven-haired boy.

"Come on Pikachu, let's get a hotel for one night and then go on our beautiful adventure!" said happily

"Pika! Pikachu!" said Pikachu while smiling.

After he got his hotel for one night he decided to go to a fastfood restaurant to eat, he was really hungry after all of that. Then at night he goes to sleep, but he heard an explosion in Prismarine tower

"What was that ?!" said Ash nervously

"Pika pika!" said Pikachu pointing at Prismarine tower from the window

"It's bad, let's go! No time to waste!" he said

Ash takes his bag and cap and runs really fast to the tower, He sees a big pokemon on top crying from pain doing damage to the tower itself. He quickly enters the tower and goes up the stairs, then he sees the pokemon but the pokemon itself isnt happy to see Ash, it attacks him but Pikachu responds by using thunderbolt. However ash spots something laying on the pokemon that probably is damaging him. He asks pikachu to take it off with Thunder which works. Pokemon got conforted by Ash afterwards, then however a part of the floor breaks and pikachu fell the tower, Ash jumps to get him and then Clemont saves him with one of his machines.

"Are you okay?" says Clemont

"Yes, who are you guys?" Ash says a bit surprised

"I'm Clemont and it's my sister Bonnie!" he says

"You don't know how thankful I am for your save!" Ash says really happy.

"What are you doing in Kalos, I know who you are, you entered Sinnoh league!" Clemont says

*Bonnie is surprised*

"Is he a pokemon master?" Bonnie says happily and grabs pikachu to hug him.

"I'm not yet" Ash says sighing

"That's a shame, I'm sure you will win in Kalos league" says Clemont

"I count on that" says the raven-haired boy

While they were talking Serena was watching him by TV and decided to go on the adventure to find him.

*Ash and Clemont depart from the city and go on to the next one.*

*They meet serena*

"Are you Ash?" says Serena

"Uhm... Yes I am. Why?" says raven-haired boy

"You don't remember me? I was in a camp with you in Pallet town!" she says

"I don't really remember you..." says Ash

"It's not an issue!" says Serena blushing a bit.

*Bonnie whispers to Clemont*

"She's into him."

"What do you mean?" says Clemont

"You are dense like always..." bonnie says showing her tongue to him.

"Well I really want this badge!" says Ash running towards the gym

"Stop ash! Not so fast!" says Clemont warning him.

"Why?" he says while continuing the run

"Ash just Sto-" he couldn't finish before a mechanical fist pushes him and makes him fall onto the ground

The mechanical fist has a note ,,Gym leader absent''

"Why every gym leader is absent ugh!" says Ash nervously

"Don't be so angry Ash." says Serena

*Ash calms down a bit*

"I guess we go get something to eat..." he says

"Finally!" Everyone said except ash obviously.

*They enter the restaurant and order food*

"Clemont, I wanna pee! Take me to the toilet please!" says Bonnie

"Okay, okay come here" *Clemont takes her by the hand and takes her to the toilet*

"Looks like we are together here alone huh?" says Serena blushing

"Yeah yeah..." says Ash ignoring her due to him being obsessed on food.

"Hey Ash I wanna ask you something..." she says

"Yeah, ask anything" says Ash while he winked

"Do yo-u wan-na ha-" she says but gets interupted by Clemont and bonnie coming back.

"Okay guys, let's go to the dock, maybe we'll be able to go to the beach and hang out together a bit, you know... chilling and stuff."

"Eating ice cream!" says Bonnie happily

"Well I guess it's a good idea, let's go!" says Ash standing from the table and paying for the bill.

*After 10 minutes of walk the finally got to the dock*

"Look at those ships coming...!" says Ash

"Yeah they come from every region, unova, hoenn, kanto, johto, sinnoh!" says Clemont

*Ash sees someone getting out of the ship*

"Wait, it can't be..." says Ash surprised

"It's MAY!" he says

*Serena got a bit jealous*

"Who is her?" says Serena a bit angry

"A friend of mine, didn't see her in a while" he says.

*He runs towards her and shouts once: May! It's me ash!*

*She sees him and also runs towards him*

*They made a hug together*

"I guess we'll need to talk about our adventures soon!" says Ash

"I didn-'t kn-ow you are going to ka-los..." says May blushing a bit.

*All of the friends come to see May*

"Hey! I'm Clemont, and my sister is Bonnie!"

"And I'm Serena"

"Hey! Nice to meet you guys" says May while winking

"We need to catch up a bit, right May?" says Ash

"Yes, well guys let's go a hotel room for a night." he says

*Once they entered the hotel room and put down their bags*

"Uhh im sleepy i guess i will go to sleep, eh..." says Ash while yawning

"Yeah im sleepy, aren't you guys too?" says Serena

"We are REALLY sleepy you've meant" everyone says in their own way.

*everyone go to sleep*

*later that morning*

"ASH?!" says Serena

*ash slowly wakes up*

"What's up?" he says still being sleepy

"What's happening...?" says May also slowly waking up

"Look at your hands..." says Serena blushed and jealous

*They realise their hands were together and they stare at each other*

*They separate their hands really fast*

*May blushed a bit*

"Why are you so angry Serena though, what's up with that?" says Ash angry that he was waked up

"It's nothing... it was just weird." says Serena quickly turning around while blushing

 _I can't understand girls do I : ash thinks._

"I go eat in the fastfood restaurant close to the hotel, if anyone wants to come, then better do it now."

"Nah, we'll stay here with bonnie i will make spaghetti for me and her." - says Clemont

"I will come with you Ash if it's not an issue" says May

"Same here" says Serena a bit jealous.

"Then come on!" says Ash smiling

*When they've got there*

"What are you guys ordering?" says Ash

"I will take fries and a hamburger i guess" he says

"I will take a salad and some fries" says May winking

"And I will take a cheeseburger and ice cream!" says Serena happily

*after they got their orders*

"You never changed May" Ash said jokingly looking at her eating fast

*May giggled*

"Hey serena, do you mind going get Clemont and Bonnie outside, we need to continue our journey, right?" he says

"I don't, I will go get them..." She says worried

"Is something's wrong?" Ash says

"No, everything is ok..." She says

"If there is something you want to tell me i'm always there to hear it." He said

*After serena left*

"How was your journey in Johto?" Ash says

"We-ll it was ok, I won some contests. And you?" she said

"I just came back from Unova, I've met nice guys there, shame they didnt come." he says

"How's drew?" Ash says

"Oh, as always giving me tons of roses, it got me tired, he doesnt give anything other then that" says May giggling a bit

"I thought you like him?" he says

"I kind of liked him at first but then he is really boring when you look at it, nothing special about him." she says blushing while looking at Ash

"I understand, though can you explain me what is love, i never understood that. You girls talk about it all the time! It's really confusing..." he says

"Love is a feeling that is mean't to be confusing. You can't understand it if you don't have it." She says

"Though, I can help you probably know what it means..." May says blushing

"What do you mean?" he says

"Through all the adventures and journeys together i came to the conclusion..." she says worried a bit

"What conclusion? What are you talking about?" He says

"I-... love you..." May says blushing staring at him

"Wha- what?" he says

"It's okay if you don't feel anything in your heart, i will leave it up to you..." she says with her tears in her eyes

"No! Don't cry, you make me feel guilty... I want you to be happy no matter what!" He says

"You really mean that?" She says while wiping off her tears

"Yes! I don't know what is love but if it means caring about other person then anybody else, then yes I love you!" Ash says

"Thank you ash..." she says

"Hey guys we're back, get your bags in the hotel room." says Clemont

"Thanks Clemont" says Ash

*Both ash and may go up the stairs and enter the room*

"Ash, you mind if we talk here for a while?" she says

"Sure, about what?" He says

"Do you really love me?" May says blushed

"Um... yes, I think so." Ash says

"That's... so cute." May says

"What do you-" Ash got interupted by May's finger on his lips

"Don't say anything Ashy" She says

She pushed him on the bed and kissed him in the lips, Ash was a bit surprised at first but then he started to kiss her back. While May was kissing Ash she took off her bandana. The kiss was long until...

"Hey, guys you comin-" says Serena with her eyes closed when she was entering the room but then...

*Ash and may stopped kissing*

*May've put her bandana back*

 _Oh my god what do I tell Serena now...?_ Ash though

 _Serena had crush on Ash, i broke her heart... Oh my god..._ May thought

"What di-d you... gu-ys do...?" Serena asked heartbroken

"I guess we can't hide it..." says Ash

"We... um... kis-sed...?" says May while she was blushing

"I guess I will go to Clemont, you guys prepare yourselves..." says Ash

*May and Serena stare at each other*

"Are you okay Serena?" says May embarassed

"Ye-yes... It's nothing..." says Serena

"I guess so... well I guess Ash is my boyfriend now..?" says May

*May blushes and remembers her kiss*

*Serena leaves slowly and sadly*

"I will go check on my boyfriend" She told herself while winking.


	2. Jealous or not?

"Hey Ashy I've got a flower for you!" May says while winking towards him

"Thanks May" He says smiling

"Wait, hold on. Are you two, together?" Clemont says

"Serena had a crush on Ash, he broke her heart..." Bonnie whispers to Clemont

"Ehh, if they love each other and Ash is happy, she will overcome it..." Clemont whispers back

"Afterall she wants Ash to be happy right? If she truly loves him." he whispers

*May takes Ash hand*

"We are together, if it isn't obvious enough." May smiles and winks

*Serena watching in the background blushing at ash a bit*

"Where's Max? He could hang out with us." Ash says blushing

"Ashy, he can hang out anytime but first..."

*May takes ash cap off and blocks the point of view of Bonnie and clemont*

*They both blush and close eyes, it's obvious that they kiss*

"Pika!" says Pikachu a bit confused

It's a beautiful kiss, longer one then before. The look of both of them is so cute. May had lift one of her legs and ash grabbed her closer by the waist. They end the kiss when they run out of air. They both are happy to be comfortable now together. The brunette's Sinnoh outfit and bandana make her look beautiful in Ash's eyes.

 _I guess i understand girls after all now._ Ash thought to himself

*Serena wipes her tears in the background*

"Serena!" Ash says

"Why were you crying... are you... jealous?" He asks

*Serena nodded slightly*

"I'm so sorry, you could've told me before... we wouldn't kiss knowing you are here..." Ash says and hugs her to comfort her.

"It's no problem for me Ash, i just want you to be happy..." says Serena

"Let's just... forget about it and continue with our journey..." he says

"So is max coming May?" He asks her

"Yeah why not, I can call my parents, if they say yes he will probably come in the next city, just we need to make sure it has a dock." She says

"Let's go then, no time to waste, right?" he says

*Clemont: sigh*

*After 5 hours of walking*

"Can't we stop here for some time, I'm starving..." says Clemont

"Well there is no restaurant close and city isnt close either." Ash says

"It happens i have actually a machine that makes food out of berries, we just need to get some of those." Clemont says happily

"Okay guys I and Clemont will make campfire, the rest go get berries, and Bonnie you just play around i guess." Ash says

 **May and Serena**

"Is Ash happy with you May?" Serena asks her

"Why are you coming back to this topic that you cry to?" May answers with another question

"I just... love Ash... and I want him happy, and if that's what makes him happy I guess I can overcome my sadness." She answers

"I understand, but... why do you love him, you don't know each other for long, you live in Kalos and he live in Kanto..." May asks

"Well I've met him in a camp in Pallet town and he helped me, but he doesnt remember me..." Serena says sadly

"I've met Ash in Hoenn, he was so sweet for me, he saved me multiple times." said May while grabbing a berry from a tree

*May blushed a bit*

 **Ash and Clemont**

"Do you really love May? You know Serena had a crush on you?" Clemont says

"I didn't know until she told me, I was really surprised..." Ash answers

"But I really like May, we had a long journey together, but if I understand well what love is then yes I love may." he answers to the first question

"I see, but what love feels like for you?" Clemont says

"Well caring for the person more then anybody else." Raven-haired boy answers.

*May and Serena come back with berries*

"Great, finally I starve here!" Clemont says jokingly while laughing

*After eating*

"Mmm, that was really good Clemont!" Ash says

"Science is awesome!" Bonnie says while giggling

*Everyone see a Meowth ballon in the air*

"Not them..." said Ash and May together

"Oh, did twerps get together ? So cute!" says Jessie

*James laughs a bit*

"Prepare for trouble lovebirds I say!"

"And make it double Ash and May!"

"To defend the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket beats you at the speed of light!"

"So surrender now lovebirds or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Pikachu, buddy we need to beat them again, as usual." Ash says

"Get'em with a thunderbolt!" he says

'Pikaa... CHUUUUUUUU!"

"Wobbufet, use your counter attack!"

*Thunderbolt is coming back for Pikachu*

"Pikachu, jump!"

"What's the point of fighting if you can't even start the fight..." says Ash

"We'll just wait I guess..." he says jokingly

"Who are they anyway?" Clemont and Bonnie say

"They are some bad guys that wanna steal my pikachu, they follow us already from kanto, through other regions..." Ash answers

"TWERPS WHY DON'T YOU ATTACK US?" says Jessie in fury

"Why would we attack if we can attack by surprise..." says Ash

"Wartortle use Water pulse!" says May behind them

*It was too late to use counter*

"Use thunder pikachu!"

"pika,pika... CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"Team rocket is blasting off again!"

"Nice job May." Ash says

"Thanks" she answers


End file.
